reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Bored - Nothing to Do!
"Bored - Nothing to Do!" is Episode 9 in Season 7. It originally aired on March 29, 1990. Synopsis The episode begins with an airplane flying through the sky. We hear LeVar's voice as he requests to land it. After it does so, he appears. He asks the viewers if he fooled them and made them think he was flying it himself. It may look real, but it's a quarter-scaled remote-controlled model one. It flies just like a full-sized one, but with it you can perform tricks you wouldn't want to think about doing on board a real one. It is operated by a radio-operated transmitter. With the controls, you can make it do some fancy flying tricks like loops. LeVar loves flying planes, no matter what size. He asks the viewers, "What if you wanted to fly and you don't have a plane?" LeVar tells the viewers, "Most people who fly nowadays don't build planes themselves. They do so in jumbo jets or aircrafts. It's hard to believe that airplanes have been around for about 80 years, and flying has become so popular." He shows the viewers some of the famous flyers who made history. The Wright Brothers made their dream of flying come true when they flew the first airplane in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina in 1903. Charles Lindbergh made the dream of flying come true when he flew across the Atlantic Ocean and landed in Paris. Pretty soon, flying went from piloting airplanes to blasting off into outer space in space shuttles. LeVar tells the viewers, "Chances are, you won't get to fly on a space shuttle next week. But you can take a jet from one place to another." While you are at home waiting and getting ready for your trip, people at the airport do vice versa. There, planes never stay in one place. When one lands, the airline crew prepare it for its next flight. The jetway door is open for them to do so. The luggage that was stored in its belly is stacked onto trucks for people to claim it. Just like cars, planes need to have fuel. A fuel truck comes to give the plane the fuel it needs for its next trip. Inside it, the airline crew gets it cleaned up and prepped. Food and drinks are brought on board to be put in the galley. In the cockpit, the pilots do their pre-flight checks. Baggage handlers load the luggage into the belly, passengers board the plane, and it is ready to take off. LeVar has done a lot of flying in his life, mostly as a passenger on board a plane as well as being the pilot of a model one. There's one mountain he has yet to climb--he is going to actually fly a plane as a pilot. He is at NASA Flyers Flight School. His partner, Deborah Boanard, is going to be his flight instructor. Before they can take off, they have to do their pre-checks in the cockpit. First, they check the controls, then the fuel. There is a fuel tank on each wing. They also feel the outside to check for anything irregular. Should pilots find anything that is not normal, they call a mechanic to look it over. After they check the whole plane, inside and outside, LeVar and Deborah put on their seat belts and shoulder harnesses. They use the manual to get the engine started. After it is done so, Deborah gives LeVar some instructions on taxiing the plane before takeoff. Soon, they are up in the air! LeVar can't believe it. He feels as if the plane is flying by itself. While in the air, they check out the windows for other planes as if they are watching for traffic while driving a car. That is called scanning. You have to look in all directions for other planes. Being a pilot is hard work because you have to concentrate on many things at once while you're up in the air. Pretty soon, it is time to land the plane. As soon as it is back on the ground, LeVar feels so surprised to find that he landed it by himself. He tells the viewers, "My feet may be on the ground, but my head is still up in the clouds." Deborah gives LeVar a logbook for him to keep. It shows him his record of the flying he did today. He says he enjoyed piloting a plane and that he felt so free up in the sky. Every time he looks up, he'll always remember that he's been up there. Then he and Deborah bring the plane back to its parking spot. Review Books *The Magic Wings: A Tale from China *Redbird *Flying Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes